Fourways Farm - 4 Seasons and Other Stories
|running time = 50 minutes |catalogue number = VC1421 KC1570 |rating = |image1 = |re-released by = VCI and Kid's Club|re-release date = }}Fourways Farm - Four Seasons and Other Stories is a UK VHS release by VCI on 9th September 1996 and it got re-released by VCI and Kid's Club on 9th March 1998. Description Episodes # Colours - The three rascally rats find some cans of red, blue and yellow paint and decide to launch an interior decorating business. Davenport is their customer. # Sickness & Health - The animal discover Davenport is feeling ill and try out lots of different remedies to try and make him better. He soon recovers taking proper medicine and is able to attend the Big Picnic. # Changes '''- Duo falls into a bag of flour and nosing around the barn and this triggers off one of Uno's brainwaves. He will launch a Special Pizza delivery service. They soon discover that when water and flour are mixed together it makes dough. # '''Four Seasons - The farm animals discover to their alarm that they have all run out of firewood for the stove. Godfrey thinks a tree is dead because it has no green leaves, but the rest of the animals explain, is it just resting for the winter? # Wind & Air - A strong wind is blowing around the farm. Uno decides to advantage of this and hires out a sailing boat in the pond. Duo gets blown very high holding a kite until Trio saves him. Credits Written by Chris Ellis With the voices of Martin Jarvis Designer: Max Stewart Music Composer: Jim Parker Dubbing Mixer: Kevin Pyne Editing: Luke Dunkley & Steve Hyman Eductaional Consultant: John Stringer & Malcolm Ward Director of animation: Alan Platt Producer: Patricia Williams Director: Tom Stanier A CASE Television Production for CHANNEL 4 in association with NOT Holland © Channel 4/NOT/CASE TV 1995. Copyright © 1996 VCI 72-74 Dean Street London W1V 5HB Opening (Original 1996 release) * VCI children's carnival promo from 1995 by Sarah Greene * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Fourways Farm intro * Start of Colours (1996) Closing (Original 1996 release) * End of Wind and Air (1996) * Fourways Farm closing credits (Short Version) * A Case Television production for CHANNEL 4 in association with NOT (silent) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Fourways Farm intro * Start of Colours (1996) Closing (with no trailer) * End of Wind and Air (1996) * Fourways Farm closing credits (Short Version) * A Case Television production for CHANNEL 4 in association with NOT (silent) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening (1998 Re-release) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Fourways Farm intro * Start of Colours (1996) Closing (1998 Re-release) * End of Wind and Air (1996) * Fourways Farm closing credits (Short Version) * A Case Television production for CHANNEL 4 in association with NOT (silent) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info The VCI children's carnival trailer from 1995 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends", "Fourways Farm", "The Wind in the Willows", "Sooty & Co.", "Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Rosie & Jim" and "Brum". Gallery Fourways Farm - Four Seasons and Other Stories (UK VHS 1996) Spine.png|Spine Fourways Farm - Four Seasons and Other Stories (UK VHS 1996) Back cover.png|Back cover Fourways Farm - Four Seasons and Other Stories (UK VHS 1996) Cassette.png|Cassette Fourways-Farm-Four-Seasons-Vhs-Video-_57.jpg Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Fourways Farm Category:Channel Four Television Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Martin Jarvis (Fourways Farm Narrator) Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's carnival trailer from 1995 (announced by Emma Finch) Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1996 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:Case Television Category:Kid's Club Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions